


Consensual Kidnapping

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: Handful of Jacks [6]
Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Bondage, Cock Warming, Collars, Consensual Kidnapping, Good Boy, Leashes, M/M, Punishment, Shibari, Signing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Jackieboyman asks Henrik for a favor....





	Consensual Kidnapping

Henrik rubbed his hands together, shifting from foot to foot.

Okay.

Almost everyone was out of the house today, for one reason or another.

That was good - that was very good. 

Folks had looked at him a bit askance, when he'd turned down various invitations, but... well, he had his own reasons for doing things.

People had stopped questioning him by now.

Jameson, for his part, had shrugged, kissed Henrik, and then gone looking for his bathing suit.

So now there were two people in the house.

Three, if you counted Robbie, who was a person, for a given value of human.

But Henrik had planned this very carefully - he'd even bribed a few people, which might not have been the most ethical thing, but fuck it. 

He was in front of Jackieboy's door, and he was nervous.

Why was he so nervous?

He usually did this sort of thing in his office, not at his own home.

Okay.

That made sense.

He knew the thing that was bothering him now, so he could just deal with it.

Okay.

Henrik knocked on the door, and he then he shoved his hands in his pockets.

Jackie opened the door, and he looked at Henrik, his expression downright _anxious_.

Henrik paused - he almost wanted to ask Jackie if everything was alright.

But no.

It didn't work like that, that wasn't how Jackie wanted it.

Okay.

Jackie opened the door, and he was wearing the blue leather collar that Henrik had bought for him, and his pajamas. 

He looked sheepish. 

"Hello," said Henrik.

"Hi," said Jackie. "Can I help you?"

"This is a kidnapping," Henrik said, and he didn't even try to make his voice sound menacing.

He knew he couldn't do that - he was a bit too... well, straightforward for that kind of thing.

He couldn't do the over the top role play, although Jackie had earnestly suggest that Henrik try being a super villain.

That wasn't really a look for him anyway.

He could be a little silly, but that was about it. 

"It is?"

"Oh yes," said Henrik. "I've muted your powers, with my... magical science collar."

"How can something be both magical and science?"

Jackie looked slightly confused.

"It's dampened your powers," said Henrik. "Obviously."

"Right," said Jackie. "I'm completely under your control now."

"Obviously," said Henrik, and then he was pushing Jackie gently into the bedroom.

Jack was letting himself be herded into the bedroom, nearly tripping over his own feet, but then he was sitting on the bed.

"You're going to be my pet for the day," said Henrik.

"I am?"

Jackie was blushing very hard.

"Oh yes," said Henrik. "You're going to do what I say, and if you're a bad boy, you're going to be punished."

"How are you going to punish me?"

"You'll see," Henrik said, his tone mellow. "But for now... let's get you naked. Pets don't wear clothes."

"... completely naked?"

Jackie looked faintly uncomfortable.

"You may keep your underwear on when I'm not using you," Henrik said.

Jackie gave a full body shiver at that, and okay, that might have made Henrik's cock twitch a bit.

That was... that was really hot, seeing him react like that.

"Yes, sir," said Jackie, and then he was just... wriggling out of his pajamas, and he was just there, in his underwear, his toes curling against each toher.

"Good boy," said Henrik, and then he was clipping the leash on Jackie's collar.

He began to walk, but Jackie dug his heels in.

Henrik paused, and he gave Jackie a Look.

Jackie gave him one back - it could best be interpreted as "challenging."

"Jackie," Henrik said, "come."

"No," said Jackie.

"Do you not want to have your breakfast?"

"I want my own breakfast," said Jackie.

"You're going to get your own breakfast," said Henrik. "I'm going to give it to you."

"If you give it to me, than it's not my own breakfast. It's the breakfast that you're giving me."

Henrik stared at the ceiling.

Oh god.

Fucking... save him from stubborn superheroes. 

"If you continue to disobey, I will punish you," said Henrik. 

"What are you going to do? I'm a superhero!" 

"I've got the special scientific magical collar, remember?"

Henrik tugged gently on the leash.

Jackie blushed, but he kept his heels dug in.

"I don't want to," said Jackie.

"Now you're getting a punishment," said Henrik. 

"... okay," said Jackie.

His cock was already hard.

Of course it was.

All Jackie wanted was a chance to be punished.

Maybe, some day, Jackie would learn how to just _ask_ to be punished, although maybe that took the fun out of it for him.

"I'm going to give you your breakfast," Henrik said, "and then I'm going to punish you."

Jackie was blushing very hard, and he was pressing his hands together. 

"How are you going to punish me?"

"You'll find out when I do it," said Henrik. "Now, come."

He tugged on the leash, and Jackie followed after him.

* * * 

It was late morning and the only person around was Robbie, who was sitting by a window, people watching.

Robbie liked watching people - it didn't seem like he was surveying people for future eating or anything - he seemed to treat it like 

"Good morning," Henrik said, and he smiled at Robbie.

_Morning,_ Robbie signed, and he smiled at Henrik, which gave a rather... distressing view of all of Robbie's rotting teeth.

Jameson had been teaching Robbie how to sign to communicate, instead of speaking - Robbie found it easier, since his hands moved easier than his vocal cords, some of which were rotting. 

Jackie gave Robbie a small smile, but was otherwise quiet.

Maybe Jackie was sliding into sub space?

That would make sense. 

* * * 

Henrik tied Jackie's leash to the leg of the kitchen table, and he bustled around the kitchen, sort out what he was going to make for breakfast.

Oatmeal was good - you couldn't really go wrong with oatmeal, could you?

You also didn't need your hands for it.

So he made oatmeal, adding raisins and brown sugar, then setting a bowl down for Jackie.

"Good boy," said Henrik, and he patted the top of Jackie's head.

Jackie leaned into the petting, pressing his face into Henrik's hand.

Henrik sat at the table, leaning back, and he opened his phone, aimlessly scrolling through things, reading his social media feeds.

Henrik ate his oatmeal, reading his phone, and he let Jackie lean against him - Jackie must have been done with the oatmeal.

“Are you gonna let me up?”

Jackie’s voice was plaintive.

“Do you need to go to the bathroom?”

“No,” said Jackie, and he sounded faintly confused. 

“Then you’re going to be a good boy and get under the table now,” said Henrik.

“Under the table?”

Henrik tugged on the leash, just hard enough that Jackie could feel it, and he crawled under the table. 

Henrik reached between his own legs, pushing down the waistband of his pajama pants, and he pulled his cock out, so that it was just… resting there.

He wasn’t even hard, not really.

He heard Jackie make a pleased noise, and then there was a wet, hot mouth on his cock.

Henrik tangled his fingers in Jackie’s hair, and he forced Jackie’s head back, so that they could look at each other, albeit awkwardly.

“You’re going to warm my cock,” he told Jackie.

“What?”

Jackie blinked at him, confused.

“You’re going to warm my cock,” Jack said again.

“Warm it?”

“Because you were a bad boy,” Henrik said, “you’re going to hold my cock in your mouth. You’re not going to blow me, you’re not going to get to taste my cum, you’re just going to hold it in your mouth.”

“Oh,” said Jackie.

He was… was he pouting.

“Remember,” Henrik said, “if you’re a good boy, you get the things that you’d like. If you’re a bad boy, we do things that _I_ like, whether you like them or not.”

Jackie was still pouting, and it took a lot of self control not to start giggling.

Oh, Jackie.

“Now,” said Henrik, and he carefully fed his cock to Jackie, as Jackie just… held it.

It was an odd sensation, to be clear.

It was… hot, and it was wet, but because he wasn’t using it to get off, he was just sort of… holding it there.

He would get a little hard, maybe a little more than hard, and then he’d get soft again, only for Jackie’s breath to tickle along his groin, and then he’d be hard again, only to go soft again, due to the lack of direct stimulation.

He stayed like that for almost forty five minutes - he watched a video on YouTube, he finished all of his oatmeal.

He would occasionally run his fingers through Jackie’s hair, to feel Jackie sigh, and Jackie would shift to get more comfortable.

This couldn’t be very comfortable for Jackie, come to think of it - hard on the knees.

Oh well.

Jackie had asked for punishments, and had asked not to be hit, so this was a happy medium. 

When Henrik couldn’t stand the pinpoint stimulation anymore, he pulled himself out of Jackie’s mouth, and he cupped Jackie’s cheek, making the superhero look up into his face.

“Hi,” said Henrik.

“Hi,” said Jackie.

“What do you need, buddy?”

“Can I have a glass of water, please?”

Jackie licked his lips.

They looked dry.

“Of course,” said Henrik. “You did a very good job, taking your punishment like that.”

“Thank you, sir,” said Jackie.

He was blushing.

Henrik patted Jackie on the head, and he tucked his cock, which was at a half chub, back into his pants. 

He sighed, and he stood up, getting a glass of water.

Instead of offering the glass to Jackie, he poured a bit out into his palm, and he had Jackie lap it out of his palm like a dog.

He did it, repeatedly, until the glass was empty, and Jackie was blushing very hard.

“Um,” said Jackie.

“Hm?”

Henrik looked down at Jackie, one eyebrow up, his expression interested.

“N-nothing,” said Jackie.

“Are you going to be a good boy now?”

“Yes, sir,” said Jackie.

“I’m going to give you a bath now,” said Henrik.

“A bath?”

“You’re sweaty,” said Henrik, which was true. “I’m going to give you a bath, and then I’ve got some paperwork I need to work on.”

“Paperwork?”

“Yes,” said Henrik. “That is, unfortunately, the life of the doctor. Even when I’m not working, I’m still working.”

This was, technically, working, although it wasn’t like it was hard. 

Jackie nodded, and he let himself be led towards the bathroom.

* * *

Jackie sat in the bathtub, and he let Henrik wash him.

The collar was pretty safe when it got wet, thankfully, although Henrik made a point of washing under it.

Jackie sat in the bathtub, naked and hairy, getting his belly, his back, his chest, his everything washed.

Henrik even washed Jackie’s hair, which was usually a bit of a mess, since it was under the hood of the costume.

Jackie was taking it pretty placidly, which was nice - Henrik didn’t like being a mean disciplinarian. 

“Now,” said Henrik, “since you’re being such a good boy, I believe I’m going to reward you.”

“Why?”

Jackie looked… genuinely distressed.

“Because you’re being good,” said Henrik. 

“But… but what if I’m not good?”

“Well,” said Henrik, “if you’re not good, I’ll have to punish you again.”

“Yeah?”

Jackie licked his lips.

“Oh yeah,” said Henrik. “I punish bad boys. I reward good boys.”

“What kind of punishment?”

“It wouldn’t be much of a punishment if you knew what was coming, would it?”

“... I guess not,” said Jackie, although he still looked… antsy.

“So,” said Henrik, “what would you like for your reward? If you keep being such a good boy, you’re _definitely_ going to get a nice reward.”

“What’s a bad thing I could get, to be punished?”

“There are plenty of things,” Henrik said easily. 

“Like…?”

“Like plenty of things,” Henrik said, and he made his tone sharp, even if he wasn’t feeling it. “Do you want to push me, or do you want your reward?”

“What would the reward be?”

“What would you like it to be?”

Jackie opened his mouth to say something… and then closed it.

He was blushing very hard, and Henrik could practically see the various cogs turning in his head.

He was thinking… something, but Henrik didn’t know what it was.

Hmm.

His hunch - that Jackie just wanted to be punished - was beginning to seem more and more plausible.

“I want whatever you want,” Jackie said finally.

“Well,” said Henrik, “I want my good boy to get out of the water, before he gets all pruney.”

“Are you going to take a shower?”

“I already took one,” said Henrik, and he leaned over, unplugging the drain and letting the water empty out.

The drain made a noise like some kind of great animal, and Jackie looked momentarily nonplussed.

The plumbing in the house always left him a bit unsettled. 

“I’m going to brush your hair,” said Henrik, “and then I’m going to work on my paperwork. Can you be a good boy and entertain yourself while I do that? I left you some nice toys.”

“Right,” said Jackie, and he licked his lips.

He still looked very nervous.

Henrik didn’t entirely understand it, but then again, all of the egos were a tad… neurotic about things that he didn’t understand. 

Who was he to judge?

He ran his fingers through Jackie’s hair, and Jackie sighed, leaning into it.

Then Henrik was standing up, and he was getting out a towel, beginning to towel Jackie dry.

Jackie’s skin turned pink with the rubbing, and then he was stepping out of the tub, and Henrik was clipping the leash back to Jackie’s collar.

* * *

Henrik walked Jackie back to Henrik’s bedroom, completely naked.

Jackie seemed to be deep enough in whatever headspace he was trying to access to not really care about his nudity.

Until they ran into Robbie in the hallway.

Robbie paused, looking at the two of them, and then he was frowning, clearly deep in thought. 

_Naked,_ Robbie signed finally.

“Very good,” Henrik said. “Jackie is naked.”

_Why?_

“It’s a thing that Jackie wants right now,” Henrik said, because that was easier to explain than “Jackie is in the mood to be punished,” especially to Robbie, who could be a bit slow on the uptake. 

_Why?_

“Some people sometimes like being naked. It makes them feel good.”

_Sex good?_

Yes, sometimes it’s a sex type of feel good.”

Jackie was beginning to shift from foot to foot, clearly uncomfortable.

Henrik tugged gently on the leash; a reminder that the leash was there, a reminder to stay still.

_You, Jackie, sex?_

Robbie’s signing was clumsy, but his expression was open, interested.

“Yes,” said Henrik, and he was only blushing a little bit. “We’re engaging in something sexual.”

_Thank you,_ signed Robbie, and then he was shuffling off again.

“You’re welcome,” Henrik called after Robbie, and then they were making their way back to Henrik’s bedroom.

“What’s got him all worked up?”

Jackie seemed to have come back from his sub space, or his pet space, or whatever it had been.

“He’s just curious,” said Henrik. “He’s trying to figure stuff out about himself, y’know?”

“Right.”

Henrik tied Jackie’s leash to the bed post, so that Jackie could sprawl himself out comfortably on the floor or on the bed, the leash holding him in place, more or less.

“I’m going to work on my paperwork for a bit now, okay?”

Jackie nodded.

There was a plushie on the bed, a baby toy which would serve as a good chewing toy for a human with human jaw strength, and a fidget toy. 

It would be enough to entertain Jackie, without over stimulating him.

“Will you be a good boy for me?”

“Yes, sir,” said Jackie.

He sounded nervous, as if he didn’t believe himself.

“Good boy,” said Henrik, and he leaned down, kissing the top of Jackie’s head.

Jackie sighed, relaxing into the bed, cuddling up to the plushie.

He looked very tired. 

“Have you been getting enough sleep?”

Henrik tried not to sound too… doctor-y as he said it.

“I’ve been having some trouble, yeah,” said Jackie, and he rolled onto his back, the stuffed cat on his belly.

He was running his fingers along the softness of the cat’s ears, rubbing them between each finger. 

It was an indignity that an actual cat would never stand for, but the plushie had no complaints. 

“What’s been the trouble?”

“I’ve just been so… keyed up. I feel restless, like I can’t stop doing whatever I should be doing, so I’m just constantly moving, constantly trying to get stuff done, always trying to go a little bit further than I did before.”

“Right,” said Henrik. 

That would explain why he was so desperate for a chance to be a pet. 

Jackie’s brain seemed to have trouble turning off at the best of time.

With the state of the world these days - burning down around their ears, and there wasn’t much that a superhero could do to help it.

“Would you like me to give you something to help you sleep?”

“No, no,” said Jackie. “I need to be on high alert, in case some kind of emergency happens and they need me.”

Henrik resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Oh, Jackie.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he told Jackie.

“Didn’t you have paperwork to do?”

“This is part of it,” said Henrik, and then he was scooting up to his small desk, looking over his shoulder.

“What kind of kidnapper are you, so concerned with my well being?”

Jackie’s tone was teasing, but there was an underlying note of anxiety under it. 

“An ethical one,” Henrik said, his tone calm.

“Not so ethical as to not kidnap me.”

Jackie didn’t mention the whole asking to be kidnapped thing, and Henrik didn’t bring it up.

“Are you going to be a good boy?”

Henrik put a note of warning into his voice.

“I’ll be a good boy,” said Jackie, and then he was yawning, a great, jaw cracking yawn.

“Good boy,” said Henrik, and he reached for the neverending pile on his desk, his pen behind his ear.

* * *

Henrik wrote, by hand, in various charts, making notes here and there.

Jackie was playing quietly, until he started snoring, at which point Henrik grinned a bit to himself.

How could he not?

Maybe the whole “kidnapping” scenario was just one very elaborate sleep aid.

Henrik remembered one televisions how he’d watched once, where a chronic insomniac would kill people, because it was the only way to shut up the people in his head, to get some sleep.

Admittedly, it had been pretty bullshit, but still.

Maybe Henrik needed to look into that.

* * *

Jackie woke up, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

He looked a bit loopy, a pillow crease on his face.

“What happened?”

“You fell asleep,” Henrik said.

“Why’d you let me do that?”

Jackie was actually _pouting_.

“Because you needed that,” said Henrik. 

“No I didn’t,” said Jackie.

“If you hadn’t needed it, you wouldn’t have slept so much,” Henrik pointed out, and he leaned back, stretching.

His back made loud, crackling noises.

“That can _not_ be healthy, doc,” said Jackie.

“You’re supposed to be my kidnapped prisoner. Don’t backtalk,” said Henrik, but he was teasing. 

“Am I gonna get in trouble for talking back?”

Jackie was full on perking up.

Little weirdo.

Henrik bit back his grin.

“Do you want to be in trouble?”

Henrik’s tone was mild.

“That would be weird,” said Jackie, and he was shrinking back into himself.

“As weird as wanting to be kidnapped?”

“Uh,” said Jackie.

“Because it’s perfectly normal to want to be taken care of,” said Henrik. “It’s even perfectly normal to want to be taken advantage of sometimes. Do you think that you need to be punished?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jackie said, and he turned around on the bed, so that he was facing the wall. 

“I will punish you in a way you won’t like, if you keep being rude to me like this,” Henrik said sharply.

“What way?”

Jackie was perking up, and Henrik had to resist the urge to roll his eyes again. 

Oh, Jackie.

“I’ll make you stand in the corner and hold a quarter to the wall with your nose,” said Henrik. “Or maybe I’ll make you write lines. Something like “I will be honest about my emotions” one hundred times, in your neatest cursive.”

“Who remembers how to write cursive?”

Jackie was turning around now, to look Henrik straight in the face.

“You’ll have to,” said Henrik.

Jackie was pouting, but he was looking at Henrik.

“So why don’t you tell me why you want to punished?”

Henrik rested his elbows on his knees, looking Jackie in the face.

Jackie gave a full bodied sigh, and he looked… forlorn. 

“Because… because I’m bad,” Jackie mumbled.

“How are you bad?”

“Because there’s so much _more_ that I could be doing,” said Jackie. “I could be… I could be saving the world, I could be rescuing a basket of kittens, I could -”

“Jackie,” Henrik said, and he kept his tone gentle, “you may be a superhero, but you’re still only one person. There’s only so much that you can do.”

“But I could still do _more_.”

“You’re doing as much as you can, realistically,” said Henrik. “You’re not going to be able to do any good if you’ve run yourself completely ragged.”

They’d had this conversation before - Jackie was just this neurotic.

“But… if I was better at what I did, I’d be able to do better.”

“You’re right,” said Henrik, his tone matter of fact.

Jackie seemed to have expected more arguing, and he looked up into Henrik’s face, faintly scandalized.

Henrik raised an eyebrow, and he gave Jackie a Look.

“If you were better, you probably _could_ do better. You’d be able to do a lot more, if you were stronger, or faster, or whatever other superpowers that you’ve got. But you’re not. All you’ve got to work with is yourself.”

“But -”

“Can you be anyone who isn’t yourself?”

“Well, no,” said Jackie. “I couldn’t even hold on to a secret identity.”

“Because that’s not the type of person that you are,” said Henrik. “You’re very blunt and upfront about yourself. It’s a good thing - it’s part of who you are, after all.”

“Right,” said Jackie.

He looked faintly lost.

“Jackie,” Henrik said, and he reached across the narrow space, taking Jackie’s hands in his own and squeezing them, “you are a good person. You are doing the best that you can do. Nobody - including yourself - can expect you to do better than that. You are one person, who does a lot of good.”

Jackie was starting to whimper, tears tracking down his face.

Henrik made a soothing noise, reaching into his pocket for a handkerchief, dabbing at Jackie’s face.

“There we go,” he said, his voice quiet. “Let it out. It’s okay, c’mon, let yourself cry if you need to.”

“I should be better,” Jackie whined, and he was still sobbing, as Henrik moved to sit next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, pulling Jackie closer, as Jackie cried into his chest.

Henrik rocked Jackie, making soothing noises, rubbing Jackie’s back.

“You’re a person,” Henrik said, in a soothing tone of voice. “You’re working very hard, and it is very admirable, but you can only do so much. If you push yourself too hard, you won’t even be able to help yourself.” 

Jackie snuffled - he was leaving a wet spot in Henrik’s pink shirt.

Henrik rested his chin on top of Jackie’s head, and he rubbed Jackie’s shoulders, nuzzling into his temple.

“You do good work,” Henrik said, his voice quiet. “We all admire you. We all know how hard you work.”

“Do you think I’m… y’know, I’m not doing it right, I’m being bad, because I’m not… because I’m just, y’know, taking a day to be perverted?”

“We all unwind in different ways,” said Henrik. “Someone may think that you’re being strange, but there are people who unwind in other strange ways.”

“What kind of strange ways?”

“That I don’t know,” said Henrik. “I’m sure if you asked around they’d tell you.”

“You think?”

“Definitely,” said Henrik.

Jackie sighed, and he seemed to be relaxing.

“I want to be punished,” he said again. 

“Why do you want to be punished? You’ve been a very good boy.”

“Because… because I feel like I need to work harder.”

“Do you?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I think you need to sit still,” said Henrik. “You need to relax.”

“So… are you going to punish me?”

“I’ll punish you, if you ask me properly.”

“How do I ask you properly?”

“You get on your knees in front of me,” Henrik said, “and you look up at me with those beautiful blue eyes of yours, and you say, “Doctor, I want to be punished.””

Jackie nodded.

“ _And_ ,” said Henrik, “this is the important part. If I say that I don’t think you need to be punished, you don’t argue with me.”

“Wouldn’t arguing with you merit a stronger punishment?”

“You arguing with me will result in a punishment that I doubt will give you much satisfaction, such as reciting lines.”

“Oh,” said Jackie. 

Then he was… fuck, then he was sliding down onto the floor, his hands on Henrik’s thighs, and he was looking up at Henrik with eyes as blue as glaciers.

“Please, Doctor,” said Jackie, “I want - no, I _need_ to be punished.”

“Do you?”

Henrik rested a hand on Jackie’s head, and Jackie sighed, leaning into the touch, nuzzling his face into Henrik’s wrist.

“Yes, Doctor,” said Jackie.

“And you’ll accept any punishment I give you?”

“Yes, Doctor,” said Jackie. 

“Even if you don’t like it?”

“Especially if I don’t like it.”

“Even if it’s lines?”

“... yes,” said Jackie, and there was a look of something like peace across his face. “I’m your pet, and I’ll do anything you want.”

“Very good,” Henrik said, and then he patted Jackie on the head. “Now up. On the bed.”

“What are you going to do?”

“You’re my pet,” said Henrik. “By your own admission.”

Jackie was blushing, but he nodded, licking his lips.

He looked nervous.

“So,” Henrik said, “you’re going to take whatever I give you, unless it well and truly is too much for you to take. I know your limits, though, and I should hope that you trust me to keep to them.”

“Yes, sir,” said Jackie.

“Good boy,” said Henrik.

* * * 

Henrik put on a glove, and he put lube on his fingers.

He fingered Jackie open carefully, and Jackie was an utter wreck as it happened, humping against the bed, thrashing around like a landed fish.

He was moaning, arching back into it, as obscenities poured from his mouth like someone had turned a faucet on.

“Good boy,” Henrik said. “Such a good boy, such a good pet, just like that….”

And then he withdrew his fingers.

He was just as careful to roll a condom onto himself, and then he got himself comfortable on the bed, and beckoned for Jackie to come sit in his lap, Jackie’s back against his chest.

Jackie leaned in to him, and he followed requests easily enough, when Henrik patted him on the hip, then lined himself up with Jackie’s hole.

Jackie sank down, and he moaned, a long, drawn out sound, as he squeezed around Henrik’s cock.

Henrik moaned as well, because it was… it was good, it was hot, it was tight.

He kissed Jackie’s shoulder blade, and then he leaned back, groping around for his book.

“Remember what we did downstairs, where you held my cock in your mouth?”

“Yeah?”

“Same thing. You’re going to keep it warm for me.”

“But… but it’s in me,” Jackie whined, and he tried to roll his hips.

Henrik grabbed Jackie’s leash, and he gave it a good pull, which made Jackie groan, shuddering. 

“You said you’d take whatever punishment I gave you, remember?”

Henrik’s voice was sharp.

“You did,” Jackie said. “But I didn’t think -”

“That I would do this to you?”

Henrik grinned at Jackie’s back, although Jackie wouldn’t be able to see it from this angle. “Oh well.”

“I… Doctor, I….”

“I told you, Jackie,” Henrik said, “you need to slow down. You need to stay still. I need you to stay here, just like this, and enjoy the sensation of my cock inside of you, without doing anything.”

Another whine, but he went completely still, as Henrik wrapped the leash around his wrist.

It was hard to resist the urge to thrust up, to fuck into Jackie, but… he was making a point.

Not only was he making a point, he was also stupidly horny to begin with.

This felt a lot better than it had a right to. 

He wanted to flex his cock, wanted to roll his hips, wanted to do who knew how much stuff.

But there was a time and a place for this type of thing, and this wasn’t it.

He sighed, and then he focused on his book, balancing the spine of it against Jackie’s back and carefully turning the pages. 

He wasn’t really paying attention - he was practically skimming, truth be told - but it was the principle of the thing.

Jackie was still having a lot of trouble staying still, and every now and then he’d clench around Henrik’s cock, which made staying still that much harder, although he managed it, somehow.

Henrik was showing a remarkable amount of patience, if he did say so himself.

He wished, faintly, that he could sweat, but that wasn’t really an option, was it?

This sort of thing would probably be a lot nicer if it was colder out, or maybe if the air conditioning in here worked better.

Oh well.

The book was a series of essays on medicine, and he read about groping around in the dark, which had a much… raunchier implication than it had when he’d first started reading.

Groping around in the dark, in the dampness and throbbing of the human body….

Henrik’s heartbeat picked up in his ears, and his cock was throbbing harder, and Jackie clenched around him again, almost convulsively, as Henrik shuddered.

“Doctor?”

Jackie sounded worried.

“Perfectly fine, Jackie,” Henrik said, and he turned the page.

“Yes, Doctor,” said Jackie.

He was getting… quiet.

Full on quiet, complete with more measured breathing.

Henrik bit back a grin.

It was nice to know that he’d found a way to calm down Jackie’s neverending restless energy. 

Even if it did turn out to be a dick in the ass and an order to stay still.

Would it work with a dildo?

Maybe if Henrik got a dildo shaped like his own dick, it would do the same thing.

Hmm….

Would he be able to find a way to _keep_ Jackie on it would be the next question, because Jackie was… well, Jackie.

He was like all of Jack’s energetic impulses, made flesh. 

Very much made flesh.

Fuck, Henrik wanted to kiss along Jackie’s back, wanted to sink his teeth into Jackie’s back, wanted to fuck the superhero until he was well and truly spent.

… maybe Henrik had his own aggression issues to work through.

He had, admittedly, been very stressed lately.

He stifled a yawn, and he kept pursuing his hypothesis, in regards to Jackie’s ass and dicks inside of it.

Maybe if he used a butt plug?

Although then you ran the risk of things being _too_ distracting. 

He wanted Jackie to be able to go about his superheroing, didn’t he?

Jackie was beginning to get squirmy again - it obviously wasn't intentionally squirmy, and it wasn't to get Henrik more riled up or anything, although it was succeeding.

Henrik slapped Jackie on the hip, and Jackie went still again.

"Sorry," Jackie whined.

Henrik patted the spot he had just slapped.

"Be a good boy," he repeated, although he was aware he sounded a bit strained.

It was twice, now, that his cock was in something hot and tight, and he couldn't do anything about it.

Was this a punishment for Jackie, or a punishment for himself?

Jameson _had_ said that he had a bit of a martyr complex, come to think of it.

Henrik sighed, and he turned another page of his book. 

Okay.

He could do this.

* * * 

He lasted an hour and a half, his cock going from hard to soft, which was... annoying, but better than having an erection for more than an hour.

That would have been an embarrassing thing to explain.

But eventually, Jackie stopped squirming.

Not only did he stop squirming, he went... quiet. 

Full on quiet, as if he was someplace peaceful in his head.

That was good.

"Jackie?"

Henrik kept his voice very quiet.

Jackie startled, as if someone had full on shouted.

"Doctor?"

"You can get off of my cock now, Jackie."

"Thank you, Doctor," said Jackie, in the same measured tones, and then he was climbing down, to lie on the bed next to Henrik. 

"Would you like me to read to you?" 

"What are you reading?"

"I've got a book I think you'd enjoy on my phone," said Henrik, and he tugged on the leash, more or less forcing Jackie to snuggle up to him, head on Henrik's chest.

Jackie sighed, but he snuggled in.

"Okay," he said, his voice quiet.

"What do you need right now, Jackie?"

"I don't know," Jackie said, and his voice was still quiet.

"What do you want?"

"I want to cum," Jackie said, and that much was obvious - his cock was hard against Henrik's thigh, although he wasn't grinding his hips forward or doing anything to get closer to his orgasm.

He was aroused, and he was pressing against Henrik's thigh.

It was an impressive amount of restraint. 

Especially for Jackie.

"How do you want to cum?"

"I want to cum in you," Jackie said, with the kind of earnest, naked desire that comes from being deep in an altered headspace.

"Well," said Henrik, "you'll have to be a very good boy, if you want that."

"Yes, Doctor," said Jackie.

"Do you know how to be a good boy?"

"Ask for what I want," Jackie said, his voice quiet. "Do what you ask, when you ask for it."

"Very good," said Henrik, and he kissed Jackie on the temple.

Jackie sighed, and he stayed snuggled up.

"Can you read to me now, please?"

His voice sounded more vulnerable, without any of the usual bravado that usually took up Jackie's voice.

Then again, the bravado was necessary, wasn't it?

You didn't want a superhero to start pondering the nature of truth and whatnot, when they were in the middle of rescuing a basket of kittens, or something similar.

"Of course," said Henrik, and he groped around for his phone, then opened up the ereader app, beginning to read the story to Jackie.

It was a familiar story - an old one, from Henrik's childhood, and it was easy to get into the rhythm of it.

At some point, Jackie went quiet, and Henrik glanced over at him.

Jackie was just... lying there, absorbing it. 

"How are you doing?"

Henrik's voice was quiet.

"I'm okay," Jackie said, his voice equally quiet. "I didn't realize how loud my head was."

"It's usually like that, isn't it?"

Henrik's voice was sympathetic.

"Yeah," Jackie said. 

"What would you like now?"

And then Jackie's stomach growled.

Henrik laughed, and Jackie looked sheepish, slowly coming back to himself.

"I'm sorry," Jackie said, and he looked embarrassed.

"Don't be," said Henrik, and he sat up, propping himself on his elbows. "How about some lunch?"

"What's for lunch?"

"What would you like for lunch?"

"Whatever you want to feed me," said Jackie, his tone earnest.

Henrik snorted, and he stretched, his back arching and making various interesting cracking noises.

He needed to stop hunching - it was doing unpleasant things, clearly.

Jackie was looking at him sidelong.

"That doesn't sound healthy, Doc," he said.

"Physician, heal thyself," said Henrik, and he made a face at himself. 

"I can offer you a backrub, if you'd like?"

Henrik paused.

Jackie was, for the most part, good with his own strength, but... there are some things you don't want to risk. 

"I'll get back to you on that," said Henrik, and he smiled at Jackie. 

Jackie smiled back, and he looked embarrassed. 

"Sorry," he said.

"For what?"

"For being... y'know...."

"I've honestly got no idea what you're talking about," said Henrik.

"For being a freak."

Henrik shrugged.

"We're all freaks," he told Jackie. 

"You think?"

"I can safely say that everyone living in this house is some flavor of unusual," said Henrik. 

It wasn't like he was breaking doctor/patient confidentiality, right?

"You think it's an "everyone in this house" type of scenario, or an "everyone in the world" type of scenario?"

"I'd got with the latter," said Henrik.

Jackie stretched, still kept at an awkward angle from the leash, and then he sighed, burrowing into the bed.

"I'm so comfy," said Jackie.

"Yes," said Henrik, unclipping the leash, "but you need to eat."

"Do I?"

"Yep," said Henrik, and he tugged on the leash. "You gonna be a good boy?"

"Yes, Doctor," said Jackie, and he stood up, self conscious, still hard. "Can I have some underwear, please?"

"No," said Henrik, because he could.

There was a moment of panic on Jackie's face, and then it smoothed out.

"Okay," he said, and his voice was so quiet that Henrik had to strain to hear it. 

"Are you doing alright?"

Jackie nodded.

"Thanks... thanks for being mean to me," Jackie said, his voice very quiet.

"Of course," said Henrik. "It's what I'm here for, after all." 

“Right,” said Jackie. 

“Now,” said Henrik, “are you gonna be a good boy and come eat your lunch?”

“Yes, Doctor,” said Jackie, and he was practically walking at heel to Henrik, as Henrik made his way to the kitchen.

Only to find Robbie there, eating from a styrofoam tray of raw meat.

It was pretty disgusting, all things considered, but they’d gotten used to it. 

More or less.

Robbie looked up at them, and he looked stricken.

_Sorry,_ he signed.

“It’s alright,” said Henrik, and he tried to keep his tone reassuring. 

He was screaming a little bit inside, but… eh.

The living (more living? It was hard to tell) probably did things to freak Robbie out. 

Jackie was pressed against Henrik's back, his fingers tangled in Henrik's belt loops.

_I'll go,_ signed Robbie. 

He was a lot more eloquent with signing - his face was speaking volumes.

"You can stay," said Henrik. "Just... please wash your face."

Robbie nodded, and he looked relieved.

Henrik sat Jackie down on the floor, tying the leash to the table leg, and then he was going to set up lunch. 

He heard wet noises, but he made a point of ignoring them, because... well, Robbie was doing his best.

Robbie was an adult, even if he was of a slightly... altered consciousness, but that wasn't really Henrik's responsibility.

So he made a sandwich for Jackie, and he set it on the floor in a plate for Jackie, then made his own sandwich.

Jackie ate his lunch quietly, still in whatever quiet place that he was enjoying, and then he lay out on the floor like a dog, right in the way to be tripped over.

Henrik looked down at Jackie with a thoughtful expression, and then he looked at Jackie.

_Pet?_

"Yeah," said Henrik, licking a bit of ketchup off of his finger. "Today, Jackie is being my pet."

_Today? Tomorrow?_

"No," said Henrik. "Tomorrow, Jackie is going to be doing his own thing."

Robbie nodded.

That seemed to make sense.

_Sex?_

"Yes, it is a sex thing, at least a little bit."

Another nod, and then Robbie was getting up, shuffling his way out of the room, presumably to do more people watching.

Henrik did not, fundamentally, understand Robbie, but then again, who understands everyone in their life?

He could at least be understand _ing_ , right?

That's what he tried to tell himself. 

Sometimes it could be hard to... well, be understanding, when looking at all of those teeth, or smelling Robbie's breath, but... well, nobody is perfect.

There was a tug at the leg of his pants, and Henrik looked down, to see Jackie looking up at him with a slightly anxious expression.

"Hey, buddy," said Henrik, and he tried to keep his tone sweet. "What's up?" 

"... Doctor?"

"Yeah?"

"Doctor, can you... that is, I'd like you to...."

Jackie was pressing his face into Henrik's thigh, and he was holding on to Henrik's belt loops again, pressed so close that his chest hair was poking through the denim of Henrik's jeans.

"What's up, buddy?"

"... I want to be punished," said Jackie, his voice very quiet.

"Yeah? Why do you want to be punished?"

"Because I want to be embarrassed," Jackie said, his voice very quiet. "I want to be embarrassed, and I want to be... to be tied up. I want it to be like I'm being captured, except I'm not being captured, obviously, since... you're not, like, a super villain or anything like that. And I'm too good of a superhero to ever actually _get_ caught by a villain, but I still like the... like the idea of being captured like that. If it's not too weird."

"Why would you think it's weird?"

Henrik ran his fingers through Jackie's hair, gently, almost like he was preening the feathers of a bird.

"Because, y'know, it's... it's weird to want to see what it would be like to be captured," said Jackie.

Henrik shrugged.

"We all have a curiosity," said Henrik, "and I suppose I don't find it that strange in this case. You're in a high pressure, stressful job, and wanting to see how something happens, without actually feeling the danger itself, would make sense."

Jackie sighed, still cuddling in.

He was clutching with all his might.

Henrik lowered his voice, just a bit.

"Are you curious about being helpless? Curious about how it would feel like to be at the mercy of someone who might want to hurt you, or do something else to you?"

Jackie nodded, and now his face was in Henrik's stomach, clutching at Henrik's shirt.

"Tell me what you'd like me to do to you," said Henrik. 

"I want you to embarrass me," Jackie said, in a voice so quiet that Henrik had to strain to hear it.

"How do you want me to embarrass you?"

"I want you to... I want you to...."

Jackie was beginning to shake, and Henrik rested a hand on top of Jackie's head, rocking him gently.

"Do you want me to figure it out myself?"

He kept his voice light, calming.

Jackie nodded again, and he looked up at Henrik with red rimmed eyes.

"Yes, please," Jackie said, his voice quiet.

"Well," said Henrik, and he rubbed the back of Jackie's neck, gently, "will you be a good boy and go along with it, unless you utterly cannot?"

Jackie frowned, looking a tad confused.

"I mean," Henrik clarified, "that if you don't like it, but you can live with it, you'll keep doing it."

"Oh," said Jackie, and he licked his lips.

He looked nervous - usually, Henrik tailored a scene around whatever it was that the other person wanted, not with what _he_ specifically wanted.

It was slightly new territory for Henrik as well, which left his stomach twisted up in interesting ways.

Um.

Well, what was the point of doing anything, if they weren't going to try new things?

"Well?"

Jackie nodded, and he was licking his lips, looking embarrassed.

Henrik patted Jackie on the head, and then he stood up.

"I'm going to wash the dishes now," he told Jackie. 

"But weren't you going to -"

"I'm going to do what I want to you," Henrik said, and he put a note of sharpness in his voice, "but I need to get other things done first. Do you understand?"

Jackie blushed, but he nodded, licking his lips.

"Yes, Doctor."

"Good boy," Henrik said, and he patted Jackie on the head.

Jackie sighed, and he sprawled out on the floor again, like the world's largest naked dog.

* * *

Henrik washed the dishes.

He was meticulous about it a level of meticulous that he didn't usually go for, except when he was cleaning his surgical instruments, but fuck it.

He was enjoying the chance to make Jackie squirm.

Then he turned around, looking down at Jackie.

"Are you ready for your punishment?"

"What's the punishment for?"

Jackie's cock was beginning to perk up, turning a darker red, the foreskin drawing back.

Henrik tried not to smirk.

Horny little fuck.

"Because you need it," Henrik said, and he took the leash in his hand, tugging on it. 

Jackie sat up, and he followed after Henrik. 

He looked nervous, but excited.

Right. 

"Stay," said Henrik, and he put the leash down, then went to his room to get a few things.

He came back to find Jackie still there, right as he'd been left.

"Good boy," Henrik said, and Jackie seemed to brighten up like a lightbulb.

"Now," said Henrik, and he put down the towel he'd thrown over one shoulder, "let's get started...." 

* * *

Henrik tied Jackie up.

It wasn't any kind of elaborate shibari or anything like that - just a pretty simple harness, forcing Jackie's legs open, Jackie's arms behind his back. 

He sat Jackie on the couch, the towel under him, and then he adjusted Jackie, so that he could access his hole.

Jack was shaking.

Henrik looked down at him, his expression affectionate.

"Would you like me to laugh about how I've now got you in my clutches, or something equally cliche?"

His tone was teasing, but clearly made in the spirit of polite inquiry.

Jackie blushed, all the way down his chest, and he licked his lips.

"I'll, uh, I'll be okay," he mumbled.

"Are you sure? I've really improved my evil laugh, I think."

He was digging through his play bag, and then he was putting on a glove, spreading lube across his fingers, sliding them into Jackie's ass. 

Jackie's ass was still faintly loose from warming up Henrik's cock earlier, and he moaned, a surprised noise, when Henrik's fingers slid in deeper.

"I'm... sure," Jackie mumbled, and he clenched around Henrik's fingers.

"You really want this, don't you?"

His tone was mild, almost sweet. 

Jackie nodded.

"No," said Henrik. "I want you to say it to me."

"I want this," Jackie said, in an almost monotone, which made Henrik frown.

Was he pushing the superhero too hard? 

"What do you want, Jackie?"

"I want anything you have to offer me," Jackie said.

"Even if I wanted to cut you open and dance with your guts? Even if I wanted to make you wear a fursuit and do the Cha Cha Slide in the middle of an intersection?"

"Yes," Jackie said, and he looked up at Henrik with big, trusting eyes.

Henrik's cock twitched, and something in Henrik's belly... surged. 

Fuck.

How was he supposed to respond to that?

"Okay," Henrik said, because... well.

Um.

He twisted his fingers, and he pressed down on Jackie's prostate, because he was at a loss for words, and when in doubt, give pleasure.

Jackie writhed under him, his hips jerking forward, his cock twitching against his belly, and he threw his head back.

"Fuck," Jackie said, and his voice cracked.

"Good?"

"Yes," Jackie said. "Yes, fuck, please...."

"Please what?"

Jackie was struggling against the rope, but the rope kept him in place, keeping him from toppling over, kept his arms behind him, kept him in place.

"Please!"

"Fair enough," Henrik said, and he withdrew his fingers.

Jackie whined, a long, drawn out sound, and then... Henrik was grabbing a vibrator out of his bag, and he was covering it with a condom, slicking it up.

He slid the vibrator into Jackie's ass, and Jackie was clenching around it, sobbing, leaning into it.

"Fuck," Jackie said, and his voice cracked.

"Hmm?"

Henrik turned the vibrator on with a little flick of his thumb, and Jackie surged forward, his mouth falling open, his eyes squeezing shut.

"What do you want, Jackie?"

Henrik's voice was measured, even, as he turned the vibrator up, as he watched the muscles in Jackie's belly twitch and flex. 

"I want to cum in you," Jackie said, and his voice broke.

"Do you?"

"Yes, please," Jackie said. "Please, I want to cum in you, so badly, please, please, _please_!"

"Well," said Henrik, his tone easy, thoughtful, "if you can last an hour without cumming, I'll let you fuck me."

"Thank you, thank you, " gabbled Jackie. " _Thank you_."

Henrik snorted, and he turned the vibrations up, just a bit.

"You'll see if you're thanking me in an hour," he told Jackie.

* * * 

By some miracle, Jackie lasted the whole hour.

How?

Henrik wasn't entirely sure, except... well, he lasted.

He lasted and lasted, his whole body on edge, and by the time they hit the fifty five minute mark, Henrik was faintly worried.

Jackie's cock was dark purple, and already beginning to visible throb.

"Are you... are you going to be alright?"

The vibrator was at its highest setting, buzzing loud enough that Henrik could hear it, even through Jackie's ass. 

Jackie nodded, and he licked his lips. 

"Please," he said.

"Five more minutes," said Henrik, his tone firm, his cock even more firm. 

* * * 

Jackie lasted the whole hour.

He lasted the whole hour, and then Henrik was straddling Jackie, his ass already stretched and lubed up (he'd done it while he watched Jackie ride the vibrator), and then he was just... sliding down, squeezing around Jackie's cock.

"God," Henrik said, "you feel so good. Such a good boy, staying so hard for me, being a good boy."

Jackie sobbed, and he tried to fuck up into Henrik's ass.

He tried to get deeper, as Henrik rode him, as Henrik clenched around him, but Henrik just... rolled his hips, and let the vibrations travel through his own body.

He could feel it, faintly, and it was enough to get him even more worked up.

And then Jackie came.

Jackie came in the condom, twitching inside of Henrik, and Henrik kissed along Jackie's face, sagging forward.

"Please," Jackie said, and his voice broke. "Please, cum with my cock in you, please, I need it, please...."

"Since you asked so nicely," Henrik said, his own voice rough, "I guess I just might comply."

He reached between the two of them, and he began to jerk himself off harder, clenching around Jackie's cock, which was still hard and twitching.

He lasted maybe two, three minutes, and then he was cumming, cumming hard enough that his eyes were almost rolling back in his head, as his hips jerked forward, splattering Jackie's bare chest with his cum.

"Fuck," said Jackie, and then he winced. "Doc?"

"Mmm?"

"... can you untie me, please?"

"Of course," said Henrik, and he stood up, slowly, his legs still shaking, his cock still dripping, just a bit.

When he stretched, he found Robbie staring at the both of them from behind the couch, looking embarrassed. 

_Sorry,_ signed Robbie.

"It's fine," Henrik told Robbie. "Absolutely fine." 

“What’s fine?” 

“Robbie was watching us,” said Henrik, as he got on his knees, beginning to undo the rope around Jackie’s wrists, letting Jackie move his arms back around.

Jackie sighed, leaning back into the couch, and then he was reaching down, pulling the vibrator out of himself.

“Doctor?”

“Mm?”

“I think… I think I need some alone time.”

Jackie looked embarrassed.

“Of course,” said Henrik. “What do you need?”

“I want… I want to just go to my room and sleep for a while,” he told Henrik. “Can I text you if I need anything?”

“You can, with the caveat that I might not answer right away,” said Henrik. “If you need something specific, will you come knock on my door?”

Jackie nodded.

He still looked bashful.

“What’s wrong?”

Jackie cleared his throat, and he looked embarrassed.

“I feel… I feel like I’m doing something wrong,” he told Henrik. “Because I asked you to kidnap me and treat me a certain way, and here I am, backing out halfway through the day.”

“I’d hardly call this “halfway through the day,” for one,” said Henrik. “You’ve had enough. That’s perfectly fine. We can do other things later.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.”

“Thank you, Doc,” said Jackie, and he looked… downright relieved.

Henrik kissed Jackie on the forehead.

“Go take care of yourself,” he told Jackie. 

“Right,” said Jackie, and he licked his lips, suddenly looking tired to his very bones.

“Are you gonna be okay on your own?”

“Yeah,” said Jackie. “I’ll be okay.”

“Well, okay,” said Henrik. “If you’re sure.”

“I’m sure.”

* * *

Henrik had been alone in his room for maybe two hours, reading a book, when there was a knock on his door.

He paused, and then he stood up, stretching.

So Jackie wasn’t done after all.

Henrik had figured as much - Jackie was a bit of a needy little guy sometimes.

Oh well.

He answered his door, to find… Robbie, looking bashful.

_Hi,_ signed Robbie.

“Hello, Robbie,” said Henrik. “How can I help you?”

_Come in?_

Robbie looked… nervous.

“Of course, of course,” said Henrik, and he scooted back, to give Robbie room to enter the small room.

Henrik sat on his bed, offering the chair to Robbie, and Robbie sat down carefully, ponderously. 

_Bother?_

“Oh, no,” said Henrik. “I’m not doing much of anything.”

_... sex,_ signed Robbie.

“What about sex?”

_Why?_

… um.

Crap.

“It’s… it’s a drive that a lot of living things have,” Henrik said. “The urge to procreate.” 

_Why?_

“It feels good,” said Henrik. “I know you’ve masturbated before. You know how good it can feel, to have an orgasm.

_No,_ signed Robbie. _Sex._

“Sex versus an orgasm?”

Robbie nodded, looking relieved.

“Well,” said Henrik, “one doesn’t always lead to the other, although they tend to be related.”

Another nod.

“But a lot of people like to have sex with other people, because they like the closeness, and the intimacy.”

_I-N-T-I-M-A-C-Y?_

Robbie spelled the word out, looking confused.

“Being… close to someone. Proximity wise, emotionally….”

_Feelings?_

“Sex makes people feel a lot of… strong things, all at once,” Henrik said.

… this was hard to explain.

_Why?_

“A whole bunch of reasons,” said Henrik. “Hormones, for one. Societal things that dictate that sex has to mean things.”

A nod.

“Some people just… like to have sex. They like being close to other people, they like how it feels.”

_Different,_ Robbie signed.

“Different? You mean, like, from masturbation?”

A nod.

“You’re… depending on someone else for sex. You’re helping them feel good, while also having someone else make you feel good.”

_Good?_

“It can be good, yes. There’s a… degree of uncertainty to it, because you’re not the one in control of it, not entirely. Even if you’re dominating someone or whatever, you’re still… not in their head, so you don’t know what they’re going to do next.”

A nod.

Robbie looked like he was thinking very hard. 

_You, me, sex?_

Henrik paused.

“Are you asking if we can have sex?”

A nod.

Robbie looked embarrassed, although enough of his body language was inhuman enough to make it a tad… confusing.

“I mean, um… if you want to,” Henrik said, a bit at a loss for words.

Um.

He’d helped Robbie orgasm before, but there was a bit of a difference between that, and, well… this.

Among other things, having to be in that level of proximity with those teeth seemed a bit… unsettling.

He could at least try it, though, right?

Technically, every lover that Henrik had _could_ rip his throat out with their teeth, should the urge strike them.

Um.

His heart was beating very fast.

“I’d be willing to try it,” he told Robbie, “but I think we may need to figure a few things out first.”

* * *

Robbie could get hard - did get hard, right there in Henrik’s hand, his cock stiffening and throbbing against Henrik’s palm.

… Henrik would forever find it a bit odd, all things considered, but he was going to try not to think too deeply into it. 

He pumped Robbie’s cock, spreading lube along it, and he let Robbie clutch at his shoulders, moaning.

“How do you want to fuck me?”

He tried to sound sexy, not too… clinical. 

_How?_

“You could do me from behind,” Henrik said, “or I could ride in your lap. You could have my on my back, or you could lie flat on your back.”

Robbie nodded, and then shrugged.

_I’m new,_ he signed, and he looked faintly sheepish.

“Do you want me to take control for this part?”

Robbie nodded, and he looked relieved.

Henrik nodded, and he kissed Robbie on the forehead.

He wasn’t going to kiss Robbie on the mouth, until he cleaned Robbie’s mouth out, or at least helped Robbie clean it.

He was willing to do certain things, true, but even he had limits.

“Now,” said Henrik, and he was wriggling out of his own pajama pants, and his own cock was already getting hard.

Thank fuck for his relative youth, even if it would take him a while to cum. 

_Now?_

Robbie signed it jerkily, his pinkies jabbing down towards the floor, and he was licking his lips.

Robbie was still wearing his shirt, and his skin looked… unpleasant, under Henrik’s lamp, but that was fine.

It was totally fine.

Henrik slid his own fingers inside of himself, carefully riding them, well aware of the way that Robbie was looking at him. 

“Do you like watching me?”

Robbie nodded, his eyes glued on Henrik’s fingers, as they slid in and out of himself.

“What do you like?”

_In,_ Robbie signed.

“Yeah? You want to be inside of me?”

Robbie nodded again, and he was starting to pant.

… a panting sorta-kinda zombie was an unsettling thought to be sure, but fuck if it wasn’t hot to see someone looking at him like that.

It was nice to be wanted.

“Now,” said Henrik, “do you want me to be on top of you, or do you want to be on top of me?”

There was a pause, and Robbie looked deep in thought.

_Me on top,_ he signed at last.

“Are you sure? You’re going to have to do more work.”

Robbie shrugged, and he grinned. 

_Your face,_ he signed at Henrik.

“What about it?”

_Wanna see your face._

“You want to fuck me on my back?”

Robbie nodded.

Henrik smiled a bit.

“You romantic,” he said, his tone teasing.

Robbie paused.

_R-O-M-A-N-T-I-C?_

“Um,” said Henrik. “Some people find a deeper connection with other people, when they look into each other’s faces.”

Robbie nodded. 

_Your face - pretty._

“Thank you,” said Henrik, as he carefully slid the condom onto Robbie’s cock, as Robbie moaned, his hips rolling forward. 

Henrik smiled a bit, and he lay back, spreading his legs, so that his thighs were bracketing Robbie’s hips.

Robbie sighed, and then the head of his condom covered cock was rubbing against Henrik’s thigh, and Henrik was reaching down to find it, leading it to his hole, to let Robbie carefully push himself in.

Robbie _was_ being careful - he must have been aware of just how much damage he could do, if he wasn’t careful, and he was just… rolling his hips, fully seated inside of Henrik, shaking.

_Small,_ Robbie signed, sitting up enough so that Henrik could see his hand orientation. 

“Small?”

Henrik frowned, as his own cock began to get hard again, pointing up towards his chin.

_Inside. Small. Squeeze._

“Oh,” said Henrik. “Tight?”

Robbie nodded, relief flooding his features, and then not quite, because he was grabbing Henrik’s ankles, to adjust the angle, and he was… he was fucking Henrik.

He was _really_ fucking Henrik, practically drilling the doctor into the mattress, and Henrik’s eyes were rolling back into his head, as his hips jerked up to meet each thrust.

“Fuck,” Henrik burst out, because this… this was inhuman.

It was intense.

It was almost like being fucked by a machine, except this machine had big blue eyes, and was panting down at him with breath that didn’t smell too good, but Henrik wasn’t going to let that distract him, he was just going to keep enjoying himself, as he clenched around Robbie’s cock, as he let the pleasure wash over him, let it sing through his veins.

He dug his heels into Robbie’s shoulders, and Robbie grunted, and sped up, harder, faster, which was enough to make Henrik sob.

Fuck.

Oh fuck.

Oh fuck, this was… exactly what he needed, what he didn’t realize he needed, except that it felt so much better than it had a right to, it was… who knew that a goddamn zombie would be able to just hammer away like this.

“Good,” Robbie mumbled, in his rough, broken voice, and that must have been good, if he was willing to speak, if he was willing to do something he was so self conscious about.

Henrik lost himself in the pleasure, in the sensation, in being fucked like it was the end of the world, until his head was thrown back, and he was baring his neck to a sort of zombie, but who fucking cared? 

Henrik came around Robbie’s cock, a burst of an orgasm like a bomb going off, and then Robbie was sheathing himself inside of Henrik, and his cock was throbbing, filling the condom up, his hips still jackhammering forward.

Robbie slumped forward, his face in Henrik’s belly, and then he was clumsily getting up on his elbows, making eye contact.

_Thank you,_ he signed. 

“Of course,” Henrik said, and he even meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic?
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
